Enclosed storage structures, such as refrigeration cases, have long had light sources and light fixtures disposed within to provide light to anyone accessing an item or items stored within the structure. Typically, such a fixture uses one or more fluorescent bulbs, usually in the shape of a tube, to disperse light within the enclosed space defined by the storage structure. Such fixtures may be located along the front corners of a vertically-elongated storage structure, such as on either side of a door that opens to the left or right, or may be located along a top corner or a front edge, when the storage structure is horizontally-elongated. When a fluorescent tube breaks or otherwise ceases to function for any reason, the non-functioning tube is removed, and a new one is put into the fixture.
While fluorescent tubes are reasonably low in cost, and maintenance of fixtures including fluorescent tubes is reasonably easy and also low cost, a typical fluorescent-based bulb is not as energy-efficient or as long-lasting as a typical light emitting diode (LED) light source. Thus, lamps and fixtures that employ LEDs instead of fluorescent tubes are becoming increasingly popular.